There exists a market for partially manufactured lower receivers for AR-15 firearms. An AR-15 is a semi-automatic rifle that has been in commerce and use for decades. The AR-15 is comprised of many individual parts. It is the lower receiver that is technically classified as a firearm and regulated as such. Partially manufactured lower receivers are referred to as 80% lower receivers, meaning that about eighty percent of the manufacturing has been completed. It is then up to the customer to manufacture the gun themselves by performing the last twenty percent of the drilling, milling or other various machining functions.
However, many customers do not have the equipment to properly manufacture the last twenty percent of the lower receiver. Also, the machining must be done precisely, which is hard for many customers to do.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and/or method that simplifies the manufacturing process such that a customer can easily finish the last twenty percent of the lower receiver manufacturing accurately and easily. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.